militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aviation boatswain's mate
Aviation boatswain's mate (abbreviated as AB) is a United States Navy occupational rating. Employment and sub specialties Aviation boatswain's mates operate, maintain, and perform organizational maintenance on catapults, arresting gear, barricades, and associated flightdeck launching and recovery equipment; operate and service aircraft ground-handling equipment and machinery; operate and service aircraft crash, firefighting, and rescue equipment; handle aircraft afloat and ashore; operate, maintain, and repair aviation fueling, defueling, lubricating oil, and inert gas systems; perform crash rescue, crash removal, and damage control duties. Aviation boatswain's mates, equipment (ABE) ABEs operate and perform maintenance on steam catapults, barricades, arresting gear, and associated equipment ashore and afloat; operate catapult hydraulic systems, retraction engines, water brakes, jet blast deflectors, deckedge and ICCS, and jet blast deflector control panels; arresting gear engines, sheave dampers, deckedge control station, and associated equipment; perform aircraft handling duties related to the operation of aircraft launching and recovery equipment. Most of the work in this rating is performed outdoors on the deck of aircraft carriers, in all climatic conditions, in fast-paced and often potentially hazardous environments. ABEs work closely with others in aviation ratings.Aviation Boatswain's Mate - Equipment (ABE) Aviation boatswain's mates, fuels (ABF) Aviation boatswain's mates play a major part in launching and recovering naval aircraft quickly and safely from land or ships. This includes aircraft fuelling and fuel systems. Later in their careers ABFs can earn the advanced AB rating that requires supervision of all these individual specialties. The duties performed by ABFs include: * Operating, maintaining and performing organizational maintenance on aviation fuelling and lubricating oil systems on CVs, CVNs, LPHS and LPDS * Observing and enforcing handling safety precautions and maintaining fuel quality surveillance and control in aviation fuel systems; * Supervising the operation and servicing of fuel farms and equipment associated with the fuelling and de-fuelling of aircraft ashore and afloat * Training, directing and supervising fire fighting crews, fire rescue teams, and damage control parties in assigned fuel and lubricating oil spaces.Aviation Boatswain's Mate - Fuels (ABF) Most of the work in this rating is performed outdoors on the deck of aircraft carriers, in all climatic conditions, in fast-paced and often potentially hazardous environments. ABFs work closely with others in aviation ratings. ABFs also work on the bottom level of the ship in pumprooms and filters, purifying fuel and sending it up to their flight deck counterparts. Aviation boatswain's mates, handling (ABH) Aviation boatswain's mates, handlers play a major part in launching and recovering naval aircraft quickly and safely from land or ships. This includes aircraft handling, fire fighting and salvage and rescue operations. Later in their careers ABHs can earn the advanced AB rating that requires supervision of all these individual specialties.Navy Aviation Boatswain's Mate - Handling (ABH) The duties performed by ABHs include: *Supervising the movement, spotting and securing of aircraft and equipment ashore and afloat. Often called "the salt of the deck", because they are the leaders of everyone, including officers, on deck. *Performing crash rescue, fire fighting, crash removal and damage control duties in connection with launching and recovery of aircraft. Most of the work in this rating is performed outdoors on the deck of aircraft carriers, in all climatic conditions, in fast-paced and often potentially hazardous environments. ABHs work closely with others in aviation ratings. References * Extensive photos and description, by a former WWII Aviation Boatswain's Mate, illustrating typical scenes on the decks of WWII aircraft carriers Category:United States Navy ratings